Individuals and businesses communicate in real time between various locations by means of video-teleconferencing devices. Such devices may be used in settings where people and/or content are in motion. However, utilizing current technology, it may be challenging to capture one or more callers while in motion. In some settings, a user may require a device that captures video in multiple directions or a 360° field of view. Such a requirement may be partly possible by using a 360° camera, for example. However, merely using a 360° camera has shortcomings. While a 360° camera may be able to generate a panoramic image, it cannot capture video information in different directions based on information of an object sensed by a camera.